


M is for Mysore

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya take a moment to appreciate an old palace just before a mission.





	M is for Mysore

Napoleon couldn’t help but admire the architecture of the Mysore Palace as he searched for their contact; he and Illya were scheduled to meet with two of the local U.N.C.L.E. agents to deal with some THRUSH activity going on in the Mandya district. With Napoleon and Illya sticking out like sore thumbs, the decision was made to make contact in a tourist location, so that their presence wouldn’t gain too much attention. This worked out well, as Napoleon, enamored by the intriguing blend of Indian and Victorian art styles, certainly came across as a tourist without a doubt.

Their contacts didn’t seem to be inside the palace, so Napoleon headed out to the grounds, where Illya was waiting, watching a bunch of peacocks strut past him. Most of the fowl were of the normal coloration, but one was white, calling as he displayed his white feathers for the onlookers.

“Aww, I missed the show?” Napoleon asked.

“ _Nyet_ ; you did not,” Illya said. “Only this one was showing off; the others are reserving their charms for the presence of females.”

“Ah.”

“You did, however, miss me getting robbed in broad daylight by an elephant.”

“…What.”

“My entire bag of fruit—gone in just a few gulps!” Illya lamented, holding up the now-empty bag. “It was one of those palace elephants—stuck his trunk over the wall and helped himself to my fruit.”

“You didn’t try to stop him?”

“One does not try to stop a five-ton animal, Napoleon. You let him do whatever he wants. I know how to pick my battles.”

Napoleon clapped a hand on Illya’s shoulder.

“Hang in there, _Tovarisch_. Rahul and Bhaskar will treat us to a big dinner when we meet them. Now, how about you take a look at the inside of the palace? It’s quite an interesting sight. And it’ll help us get ready for the mission.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Just the basics,” Napoleon said. “Apparently, there’s an ancient diamond crown that, once a year, is put on display on an idol that’s carried through the streets of a village not too far from here.”

“And I take it our presence here is to discourage THRUSH from trying anything?” Illya queried.

“Sort of,” Napoleon said. “Rahul and Bhaskar will be out and about to discourage THRUSH while you and I operate from the shadows; we don’t want anything to disrupt this ancient tradition—which our presence is likely to do. So we’ll be behind the scenes, nipping THRUSH in the bud. THRUSH wouldn’t be expecting us; they’d be focusing on the faces of the local agents. That’s our advantage.”

Illya nodded.

“Very well; I think that, between the two of us behind the scenes and Rahul and Bhaskar at the forefront, we should be fine…” The Russian trailed off as he stepped inside and saw the architecture inside.

“Told you…” Napoleon said, grinning at the awed look on Illya’s face.

It never got old, no matter where in the world they went.


End file.
